


"Assistant manager" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Being 30STM’ assistant manager. As time goes by Jared falls head over heels in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Assistant manager" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** _:_ [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_-I think we could expand the tour by going back to the west coast._

Jared speaks in the conference room.

It’s a 30 Seconds to Mars meeting with the manager.

The four of them are sitting at a long table.

 _-Yes, Jared, but we need to be in Bangkok in 2 weeks. –_ says the manager.

_-I know, but what if-_

The door opens and she walks in, with a coffee mug in her right hand and a bunch of files on the other. The files tremble in her hand, losing balance; they’re about to fall but Jared quickly stands up and stops them from leaving her grasp.

A shy smile appears on her face.

_-Thank you._

Jared stares at her, shamelessly looking at her lips and then her eyes before giving a half smile.

_-You’re welcome._

As she sets everything down on the table, she looks at Shannon.

 _-Hey!_ –he exclaims

She waves at him grinning.

 _-I didn’t know you’d be back_. -Tomo says.

 _-Am I missing something?-_ Jared whispers to his brother.

_-It’s Y/N, man. She worked here last summer._

_-Why don’t I remember her?_

_-Well you’ve always been the slow one in the family._

Jared rolls his eyes.

_-She’s fucking beautiful._

* * *

 

The rest of the meeting Jared can’t keep his eyes off her.

_-Y/N’s gonna be taking over for a few months because I’m gonna be away. So any issue you encounter, any tour doubt, dates, whatever, just approach her. -_ Says the manager before dismissing them.

They all leave the room but Jared stays behind and sees Y/N arranging her files.

_-Do you need help with that?_

_-Thanks, I’m fine. You already saved these when I first walked in._

He chuckles.

_-Shannon tells me you worked here last summer? I think I’d remember you._

She smiles, blood threatening to travel to her cheeks but she tries to mask it with a smile.

_-Yes, briefly, actually. I had to go back to my hometown and well, now I’m back._

_-Love the British accent. I’m gonna go to the little restaurant in the corner, would you liked to come with me? Since you’re practically our manager now I’d like to get to know you._

* * *

 

Months go by. She and Jared become great friends and there’s always some flirting but she doesn’t allow the professional line between them to be crossed. He always finds ways to approach her using silly excuses about the band and their needs.

* * *

 

She managed to book them in the biggest venue for a sold out show. After playing for an hour, the guys take a break.

 _-Guys, how are you feeling?-_ she says handing them water bottles as they join her backstage.

 _-The crowd’s insane!-_ exclaims Shannon.

 _-One of my favorite shows, hands down! –_ Says Tomo.

_-I have a lovely surprise for you._

The three men stare at her expectantly.

_-We get to be on Jimmy Fallon’s after this._

They all look at each other, eyes widening, and Jared speaks.

_-Are you serious right now?_

She nods with a big smile.

They start cheering.

 _-How did you do that?_ –Asks Jared.

_-Well, I made a few phone calls. Jimmy tweeted asking if it was true you guys were in town so I got in contact._

_-I’d hug you but I’m really sweaty. –_ Shannon says.

Tomo hugs her and says

_-I think someone’s gonna get promoted…_

_-Oh, stop that!_

_-Let’s go, Jay._

Tomo and Shannon start walking towards the stage again.

_-Yeah, I’ll be there in a second._

Jared and Y/N stay by themselves and she starts rushing her words.

_-I am freaking out, Jay. I have to get you in time for Fallon’s and getting out of this venue is going to be nightmarish. I also have to book a flight to the other side of the globe before midnight…_

Jared grabs her by the shoulders and stares deep into her eyes.

_-Why are you always so stressed out, and rushing, and biting your lip like that?_

_-I love you guys, I love working with you but it’s a perpetual rush._

_-You’re doing a great job. Relax a bit._

_-Am I really?_

He nods.

_-Are you ever going to let me know if I can come to London with you so you can show me around?_

_-We’re working, we can’t do that_.

_-I think I can set my own rules. If you think about it… I’m kinda your boss._

Jared passes an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him; their faces are inches apart and he crashes his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

 _-And you’ve been driving me crazy all this time._ \- He says between lip brushes.

He goes onstage, adrenaline rushing all over his body. She watches him go, her knees trembling and her lips tingling after Jared’s kiss.

He walks over to the microphone with a playful grin.

_-I think I just kissed the love of my life._

The crowd roars.


End file.
